No Talking
by mrssalvatoreDK3
Summary: I hated him. I hated everything about him. But then he tried something. Something called rape... Red Eyes/OC. MAJOR adult content, and slight spoilers for the new Pokemon Ranger game. No flames, please! And PLEASE REVIEW!
1. No Talking

**A/N: Ok guys, go easy on me. This is my first try at a smutty Fanfic, so please, no flames or reviews saying how much I suck at this.**

**Thanks in advance!**

**WARNINGS: Rape that turns into willing sex, major smut, spoilers for the Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs video game, swearing.**

**Note: This is my character for the game, and yes, I am a girl. Also, most of the events in this story are true and completely based off of the game. Except the dialogue, because I don't remember the exact words, and of course the end part. Red Eyes is kinda' OCC for those who know who he is. I own nothing except the name of my character. I always thought Red Eyes was around twenty-two-ish, and I'm a year younger. So don't nag me about random ten year olds getting it on. **

It all started with that sexy little smirk.

Right away, when I looked at him, I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew that it was very wrong when he started shooting lasers at us, but I just couldn't help it. He was gorgeous.

When a laser shot right for Ben, my partner (Ranger partner, not, like, boyfriend.), I knew what I had to do.

"No!" I screamed, forcing my Staraptor to fly in front of Ben's. The laser hit me right in the chest. It didn't hurt, but it pushed me off of the pokemon. As I fell toward the ocean, I saw Ben reaching for my, looking horrified, and that guy looking at me, the same smirk on his face.

That image was stuck in my head until I hit the water.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Freeze, Blue Eyes." I said, Murph and I cornering the bold woman in the corner of the library room. Her, figures, blue eyes were staring at mine, no fear in them at all, and her short blonde hair was slightly ruffled from her tugging at it as I captured her Meganium. The single blue streak in the front of her hair was pushed behind her ear.

"You think I would give in to you?" She hissed, glaring at me. "You're just a stupid, good-for-nothing…"

She would have continued if my partner pokemon, a Pichu that constantly carried around a ukulele, jumped on the older woman and gave her a shock. She shuddered as the electricity flowed through her, and when Pichu fell to the ground, she was frozen stiff, the occasional shockwave sending her trembling.

"Ha! Good job, Pichu!" I said, high-fiving my partner pokemon.

"Yeah, great!" Murph said, walking over to Blue Eyes. The chubby man with brown-red hair and a friendly smile kept Blue Eyes in place. "Now we have someone that can give us information."

"Fine. Just…" Zzz. "…help get rid of this shock." Blue Eyes said, apparently she didn't mind being technically kidnapped. She could deal with it. They took Ben.

I should probably explain myself a little before I go on. My name is Halle. I am a certified Pokemon Ranger that came to the Oblivia Region on a mission from the head of technology for the Pokemon Union, Professor Hastings. I am supposed to stop the notorious team known as the Pokemon Pinchers.

Why does every name have to have Pokemon in it?

Anyway, this is what I look like. I had short brown hair that it straight in the front and flips up at the bottom in the back. My eyes were a deep gray color. Thanks to my orders, I always had to wear the same outfit. The top was a plain white t-shirt that was blue on the sides, and a red vest went over that, lined with yellow. I had on blue shorts with a red belt, and blue gloves. On my left wrist, there was my Capture Styler, and on my right wrist was a white sweatband. A tallow scarf was wrapped around my neck, and some red goggles rested on my forehead.

Back to the story. "Come on, Murph, Blue Eyes." I said, heading for the door leading out of the library room in the abandoned mansion. "We need to get back to Rand to make this report."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Whew, finally back." I said, leaning against the boat carefully.

"Yeah." Murph said, tying something while keeping an eye on Blue Eyes, who was sitting in the ship patiently. She was a surprisingly good hostage. She never whined and didn't try to run away. We didn't even need to keep her tied up.

Pichu tugged on my leg, making me draw my attention to him. "What's up, Pichu?" I said, kneeling down to get eye level with him. The pokemon pointed up at the sky, and suddenly a few feet away there were a pair of gray boots. I looked up to the owner, and suppressed a gasp.

It was _him_. That jackass that had knocked me off of my Staraptor and kidnapped Ben. I stood up straight and glared at him, but inside, my stomach was fluttering.

"Hello, my dear." He said, flashing me a smile that nearly made me swoon.

"Don't call me that." I hissed. "And who are you, anyway?"

"I'm surprised to find you alive." He said, completely ignoring my question. "I thought you wouldn't make it through skydiving without a parachute."

"Well, I did. And I'm coming back with a vengeance." I said, crossing my arms. He just smiled wider.

I finally got a good look at him. He had blonde hair that was spiked at the tips, and one streak in the front was dyed red, like Blue Eyes' blue steak. He had on a sleeveless red shirt that showed his muscles, and some gray shorts that ended right above the knee. His eyes were a red-brown color.

"Who is that?" Murph said, finally noticing red-streak dude.

"Call me Red Eyes." He said, smirking.

I snorted. "Like Blue Eyes? Did you two match your names to sound all cute?" I said teasingly.

He frowned for a moment. "Speaking of her, we know you have her."

We all faintly heard Blue Eyes call, "Um, I'm right here!" but we all ignored her.

"Oh, we don't have her. She's vacationing away from this horrible group that is slowly destroying the lives of thousands of people." I growled, looking at Red Eyes.

He smirked. "I'm going to ignore that." I remembered him blowing up the bridge that lead to Tilt Village, and just continued the glare.

"Now," He continued, crossing his arms to mimic me. "I have a proposition for you."

I didn't reply, and neither did Murph. This seemed to be more Red Eyes and me.

"What if I told you that if you gave us back Blue Eyes there, that you'd get back your precious Ben?" I froze. This was perfect. We didn't need Blue Eyes as much as we needed my partner.

Red Eyes didn't wait for a response. "Meet me in the ruins outside of town. Take no one with you except her." When Pichu almost leapt at him, he added, "Fine. Take the little thing. Just show up." With that, he pulled out his Z.Z. Flyer and zoomed away faster than my eye could follow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, at the same time." Red Eyes said, holding Ben's arm hard. Ben winced, and that made me glare even harder at his captor. "No funny business."

"Fine." I said.

"Ok. One…two…three." For a second, I almost expected him to not let go of my partner, but he did just as I pushed Blue Eyes forward slightly. They walked to the correct sides, and Red Eyes and I remained staring at each other.

"Excellent. Goodbye, now." He said. Right before he flew away again, I could swear that his eyes swept down my body, pausing in two particular places. But I wasn't positive as he zoomed away.

I turned to Ben. "Are you ok? That jackass didn't hurt you, did he?" I had missed Ben. He was a great partner, and not too bad looking either.

"No. I'll be fine." He replied, smiling brightly at me before pulling me into his arms for a tight hug.

"Good." I replied.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After the horrible submarine experience, I was ready to take a long-needed break from Pokemon Range-ing for a while. But the Pokemon Pinchers never stopped. In almost no time, Ben and I were fighting our way deep into a volcano. Finally, Ben, Pichu and I watched in silence as Red Eyes traced a pattern on the stone in front of him. The stone fell away, showing an entrance.

Red Eyes and his two minions went through, and the rock magically reappeared, blocking our path.

"Shit." Ben muttered under his breath. "What now?"

After several ideas, I traced the same shape on the rock. It was the sign calling Entei. I was familiar with it. We went in the entrance to find Red Eyes shooting weird lasers at Moltres and the minions keeping guard. After interrupting them and capturing the shit out of their pokemon, the minions had to rely on Red Eyes to finish us off.

Right.

"You people are just thorns in my side, you know?" Red Eyes said, never looking away from the sleeping bird pokemon. "Especially you, Halle."

"Wow, I was just thinking the same thing." I retorted. He chuckled, and Ben protectively moved closer to me.

Suddenly, Moltres burst awake, knocking the flames surrounding it aside. It flew up into the air, and Red Eyes just let it fly away. This shocked me, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Ok, boys. Let's get out of here." Red Eyes said, nodding at the minions. They pulled out their Z.Z. Flyers and waited for Red Eyes. Using his own Flyer, he flew up next to them.

"We'll chase after you!" Ben yelled at them. His partner pokemon, a Staraptor, nodded in agreement.

Red Eyes sighed. "Charzard!" He yelled. A big, orange blur flew past us, hitting Ben and making my hair ruffle.

"My Styler!" Ben yelled. I saw that his Styler was broken in half. He wouldn't be able to do anything. "Halle! Go!" He yelled at me. I nodded, jumping on his Staraptor and chased after the already fleeing Red Eyes.

After fighting pointlessly with several minions and capturing their pokemon, I was left chasing Red Eyes. When I got close enough, I heard him sigh.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" He chuckled. "Fine. I'll have a little fun with you before you go."

I got ready, preparing for the Charzard from earlier. What I didn't expect was him turning around and leaping at me, wrapping his arms around my chest. We fell off of the Staraptor and plummeted to the ground, me screaming and Red Eyes never letting go.

It seemed like we fell for a long time, but it was only seconds later when Red Eyes pulled the string near his shoulder, releasing a parachute. When did that get there?

As I was breathing hard, Red Eyes shushed me and put a hand over my mouth. "Quiet, now. We don't want anyone to hear us." He smirked at me, and I gave him a confused look.

We landed, but now in the ocean like I expected. It was Dolce Island, the place where I met Pichu. It was completely uninhabited except for a few friendly Pichu and several other pokemon.

We landed in the ground gently, me landing on top of him and the red parachute covering both of us. When we eventually got untangled from the cloth, he grabbed my arm and put his hand back over my mouth. Red Eyes dragged me toward the woods, not bothering to be gentle whatsoever. He even snickered when my forehead hit a branch.

We walked for a while longer, and entered a small clearing. Red Eyes seemed satisfied, and he lied me down on the forest floor. It was covered in leaves, so nothing hurt. He held a finger to his lips, ordering me to be silent. I listened, a bit afraid about what was going on.

He shuffled around the clearing for a minute before finding something. He held up the vines triumphantly, and turned back to me.

"No talking." He said, his eyes glittering. It was weird. He seemed almost…lustful. He kneeled down and took one of my hands, tying one end of the vine around it. The other end went onto a small tree by the head of the clearing. He did the same with my other hand, leaving me stuck.

"What are you…?" I started. But he shushed me again, and suddenly he was looming over me.

"No talking." Red Eyes repeated. He shot forward abruptly, his lips crashing into mine in a searing kiss that hurt my lips a little. I pulled away quickly.

"What the fu…" He cut me off by kissing me again. This time his tongue forced its way into my mouth, tangling with my own. My eyes were huge.

"No talking." He panted against my lips for the third time. His hands moved to my back, rubbing it gently before trailing down. He teased his fingers on the edge of my vest before ripping it in half off of my body. He did the same with my t-shirt, leaving me in my shorts and bra. I finally realized what was happening, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was completely defenseless.

Red Eyes pulled away from my mouth and trailed kisses down my chin and neck, nipping slightly at my collar bone, making me yelp. His kisses went lower and lower before pausing right at my cleavage. He looked up and gave me one of his smirks before reaching behind my back and fiddling with my bra strap. He chuckled as my eyes widened, my head shaking rapidly. He ignored me entirely, unclasping the strapless bra and throwing it off of my body.

Red Eyes stared down at my chest hungrily, the smirk still on his face. I felt myself blush. I had been right earlier. That was most definitely lust in his eyes.

"Damn, I should have done this sooner." Red Eyes muttered, still gazing at my oversized-for-my-age breasts. He lowered one of his hands down to one, squeezing it gently as I cried out for him to stop. He just shushed me yet again, and started fondling my breast with his hand. I felt warmth between my legs. How on earth could I be getting turned on by this?

His thumb brushed over my nipple, making me bite my kip to suppress a moan. "No, no, Halle." Red Eyes said, massaging my nipple with his thumb. "Let me hear you." I continued to bite my lip as he bent his head to kiss the nipple his hand wasn't on. I could taste blood now, thanks to my lip, but I couldn't feel the pain of it. I could only feel the circles Red Eyes' tongue was making on my chest.

But I couldn't hold it in anymore when he closed his mouth over my breast a sucked. I let out a yelp that could sound both hurt and pleasured at the same time. I couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe I would wake up in a few minutes and everything would be normal.

Sadly, that wouldn't be it.

As Red Eyes moved his mouth to my other breast, his hand slid down and fiddled with my belt. I felt a sob wrack my body, which made him pull away from my chest and sit up, straddling my waist.

"You don't really have a choice in this, so might as well go along with it." Red Eyes told me, slowly puling off his own shirt and gloves, showing me his abs. He leaned down and kissed my lips again before proceeding to remove both of our shoes and socks.

"Please don't do this." I said quietly, feeling tears on my face.

He shrugged, leaning over me again and slowly undoing my belt. "I'm the bad guy. I do bad things." He smirked at me again.

When he eventually pulled the belt from my body and pulled my shorts off, that left me in just my panties. When Red Eyes pulled those off, the tears on my face were many. He kissed me again, while his fingers moved down to my lower half. He dragged one finger in between my folds, making me sob.

"Mm, you're so wet." Red Eyes mused, his eyes closed in content as his finger slid up and slit, sending shudders through my body. "I didn't know that I had it in me." He smiled at me before shoving a finger inside me.

I let out a scream that was quickly muffled by his lips. It just felt so…I can't describe it. He began to move his finger in and out, purring like a cat. Then he slipped in another finger, making me shudder again.

A strangled sound came from the back of his throat. "Are you a virgin?" He asked me, his fingers still moving in and out. I nodded truthfully, gasping as his shoved yet another finger into me.

"So wet…so tight…" Red Eyes muttered to himself, kissing me. I felt warmth in my stomach that got stronger every time his fingers forced their way inside me. When it felt like I was going to explode, Red Eyes' thumb moved down to rub my clit.

I only lasted several seconds after that. My body clenched and unclenched around his fingers, and he kissed me as I screamed my lungs out, muffling the sound greatly. When I came down from the high he had given me, he slid his fingers out and smirked.

"I decided that I love it when you orgasm. You just look so goddamn beautiful." Red Eyes said, slowly undoing his own belt. The tears started up again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"I've wanted to ever since I first knocked you off of that Staraptor." He told me, pulling off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. "But trust me. My thoughts at that moment were much dirtier than this." He smirked before moving down to face my womanhood. I blushed again at the look in his eyes.

Red Eyes was quiet for a moment before I felt his fingers prodding at my entrance. I didn't have time to protest before he shoved two fingers into me again.

I moaned loudly. The feeling felt even stronger than last time. But then his fingers disappeared, and I felt his tongue slide up my folds. I almost screamed, but held it back because it would just make things worse.

Red Eyes stuck his tongue in between my folds and dragged it upward, making me moan. He paused at my clit, and he licked that slowly and roughly before sucking on it. I wiggled against my restraints, wanting to get away from the torture. But…it just…felt so good.

Red Eyes trailed his tongue back down to my opening, circling it for a second before shoving his tongue inside me. I cried out loudly, and it seemed the Red Eyes didn't care about the noise I made anymore.

His tongue licked circles inside of me, cleaning off every place he could get to. I screamed again into the air as he closed his lips around my opening and sucked, his hand trailing up to play with one of my breasts. I was panting now, the feeling in my stomach back with a vengeance and more powerful than before.

A few seconds later, I came again, and Red Eyes cleaned me off a tiny bit. When he came back up to eye level, he was smiling widely. He kissed me, and I could taste myself, which was gross but hot at the same time.

Wait, hot?

Red Eyes stood up quickly and pulled his boxers off, lying back down on top of me. I glimpsed him as he got down. He was big. Not that I had anything to compare it too, but he just seemed big. I was frightened even worse than before.

He forced my thighs apart with his legs, and he rubbed against me, making me moan. He noticed this, and moved his hips back and forth, sending me into a fit of moans and pants. When he stopped, I was almost there. I heard a strangled sound come from my throat.

"Halle?" Red Eyes said, making me look at him. My eyes were blurred, but I managed to look at his face. "Are you…willing now?" He asked, sounding nervous himself.

To mine and his surprise, I nodded.

He looked confused for a moment, but then uncut my wrists from the rope. I sighed in relief as my hands came down, rubbing his chest. He moaned himself, and I felt him get even harder.

Red Eyes positioned himself at my entrance, and looked down at me. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt." He said.

I nodded, forcing him into a kiss. With one swift movement, he thrust inside me.

I screamed against his mouth, the tears starting again instantly. When I stopped yelling, he kissed them away, whispering, "Sorry," for each one. My nails dug into his back, and I was positive that they were drawing blood.

Oh, it hurt, it hurt so badly. I felt him stretching me to the limit, filling me completely. But after a minute, I was used to it, and after another, the need was back. I met Red Eyes' eyes and said one word.

"Go."

He slowly started pulling out, and pushed back in. I winced, but it didn't hurt as bad as before. After a few more slow thrusts, I moaned. "Faster." I said to Red Eyes. He obliged, quickening his pace a little. But I needed more, more of Red Eyes and more of this.

"Faster, dammit, I'm not going to break." I ordered. He smiled at my request, and began pounding into me with such ferociousness that I could hardly imagine what his earlier fantasies must have been like.

My head lolled back as I cried out in pleasure. Red Eyes was grunting as he pounded into me, going deeper and deeper every thrust. Soon, I was bucking my hips against his, meeting his thrusts and sending him farther into me. He was kissing me roughly, and I kissed him back, my hands tangling in his hair. He forced my legs around his waist, hitting new spots that made me shriek.

"Halle, look at me." Red Eyes said forcibly. I couldn't focus on anything because of the pleasure that clouded my eyes. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, never stopping his thrusts.

"When you come-uh!-can you yell my-ah!-name? I just-uhn!-want to hear you screaming-growl-me." I nodded, preparing as he brought me to the brink.

"Oh, Red, I'm gonna'…" I shut up when my body exploded. "REEEEEEDDDDDD EEEYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" I screamed bloody murder while the pleasure waved through me. My yell must have been too much for Red Eyes, because he screamed my name before coming inside of me.

He collapsed on my chest, breathing just as hard as I was. He rested his chin on my neck so that he could kiss me, and I kissed him back passionately. When we were done, he looked right at me.

"I love you, Halle." He said, smirking.

"Red Eyes," I said, making him look frightened. "What is your real name?"

He blushed and muttered something. "What was that?" I said, leaning toward him a bit.

"Trafton." He said quietly.

"I like that name." I lied, trying not to laugh. He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"You do?" He said. I nodded.

"And I love you too." I said, kissing him. It seemed silly that earlier today we had completely despised each other. Hmm. So silly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue

"Trafton! Get your ass in here!" I screamed, my mouth wide open as I stared at the stick.

When he eventually stumbled up the stairs of the house we had bought a bit after we, well, you know, he burst into the bathroom, smiling. He probably expected me to be ass-naked and waiting for him in the huge shower. Instead he saw me standing by the sink, holding a small white stick in my hand.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking confused.

I turned to him. "I'm pregnant."

We stood in silence for a moment before he ran toward me and pulled me into his arms, twirling us around the oversized bathroom. He pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

He set me down on the bed and went over to the dresser, fumbling around for something. When he found it, he came in front of me and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God…" I muttered, smiling.

"Halle, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of this child's life." He opened the small black case to show a ring with several emeralds on it and a diamond in the middle, making a flower.

My mouth was wide open for the second time that day. When I didn't answer, Trafton's face fell, and he stood up.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned to look at me.

"Of course, you moron." I said. "I'll marry you."

His face lit up again as he slid the ring onto my finger, kissing me. He pulled me back into his arms without breaking the kiss, and lied me down on the bed, him looming over me.

"Is this ok for the baby?" I asked, smiling because I knew it was.

He put a finger to my lips. "No talking." He leaned down to kiss me.

**So? Was it ok? Was it great? Please tell me what you think. It means the world to me. I know the ending was a little kinky, but I felt like I needed to add that touching moment. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Halle~**


	2. Whipped Cream

**A/N: Ok, I decided to make this a two-shot. This whole story is basically just pointless smut for those of you who like it!**

**PS. I just beat Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs this morning, and was very disappointed with the major lack of Red Eyes in the end. Grr. **

**I own nothing except the name of my character and Damon. ****Imagine**** belongs to John Lennon. **

**WARNINGS: Sex, smut, lemons, misuse of whipped cream.**

2 Years Later

I angrily sat at the kitchen table, crossing my arms. Chansey came into the kitchen, saw me, and left. She probably didn't want to get in my way when I was pissed.

Trafton (Previously known as Red Eyes.) and I had been arguing over something that probably wasn't worth fighting over.

"_Quit leaving your underwear on the floor!" I yelled. ""It's weird!"_

He stuck his tongue out at me, acting like a four year-old. "You're supposed to be the man of the house, and you can't even pick up your freaking boxers?" I said angrily.

Yeah, wasn't really worth fighting about. But I wasn't going to admit defeat.

Trafton came into the kitchen, not looking at me. I didn't look at him either. He grabbed a can of whipped cream from the cupboard and went back upstairs. I sill didn't look at him.

We were the first inhabitants of Dolce Island. We decided that since this was the place where he had almost raped me, making me pregnant and causing us to fall in love. It was a weird story, but he's my Red Eyes.

I sighed. I should go apologize to him. I stood up, freezing when I heard a cry from the baby. Yep, I had the baby. His name was Damon. He was only one, so we had Chansey to help us.

Speaking of which, Chansey ran past me up to the baby's room, and soon the crying ceased. I loved having a pokemon nanny. Chansey was amazing.

I hadn't given up my Ranger duties. I was just one of the two area Rangers for the Oblivia Region. Rand was still here, and I think Ben was coming back soon to be with us. Since I still had Ranger stuff, I still had to wear the outfit. I just took the gloves and Styler off when I wasn't on patrol. So, in short terms, Red Eyes and I had it pretty good. The Pichu on Dolce Island loved Damon, and he them, so he loved to be outside. It was pretty cute to see a blonde haired, gray-eyed baby running around with a bunch of Pichu. Oh, and Ukulele Pichu still lived here. He just liked to stay outside because Red Eyes and I tended to get loud at night. And yes, I still called Red Eyes that. He preferred it to his real name.

Back to the story. I climbed up the stairs of our two-story house and headed for the bedroom Red Eyes and I shared. The door was closed, but I knew he was in there. I knew him well.

When I opened the door, I got a jolt of shock. Red Eyes was lying on the bed in only his boxers, smiling at me. He held one of his fingers up and beckoned me to him. I stared at his chest for a moment before stepping in the room and shutting the door behind me.

I ran toward the bed, jumping on top of him when I got close enough. His lips crashed into mine, and he flipped us over so that he was on top. Red Eyes pulled away, smirking, before slipping my vest off. He kissed me again, his hands trailing down my sides lustfully. He moved down to pull off my shoes.

"Why do you wear these inside?" He asked, pulling off the boots.

"I need to be ready at a moment's notice." I replied.

"They get the floor dirty." He said, pulling off my shorts while he was down there.

I saw the can off whipped cream on the side table, and realized what he was going to do. This made me smile.

I brought him back up, connecting our mouths again, our tongues battling for dominance. I won, and flipped us over again so that I was on top. He pulled away, pulling off my shirt, leaving me in my bra and panties. I gave him a smirk of my own before grabbing the whipped cream can.

"Aww, I wanted to go first." Red Eyes said, pouting.

"Too bad." I said, spraying a bit of the cream on his stomach. I smiled at him again before slowly licking it off.

He moaned, making me even wetter than before. I ran my tongue over his six-pack, cleaning him off. When I was done, I kissed him, and he moaned again.

"Damn, you got better at this." He said against my mouth. "But now it's my turn."

Red Eyes flipped us over yet again, straddling my waist. He was still kissing me as his hands went behind my back to fiddle with the clasp of my bra. He growled when he couldn't get it. I sighed, reaching back to undo it myself. He pulled it off of me when I did.

Red Eyes stared down at my chest hungrily. "Damn, you're beautiful. You know that?" He told me. His hands moved to squeeze my breasts gently.

"You tell me that every day." I whimpered as he squeezed and pulled on my chest, avoiding my nipples on purpose. I looked up at him when he stopped, my facial expression probably looking hurt.

"Calm." He said, grabbing the whipped cream can from its knocked over position on the side table. He squirted some on both of my nipples, and set the can back down. He smirked at me before lowering his head to one and licking off some of the cream. When I just wiggled, he closed his mouth around my nipple, sucking hard.

This time I cried out in pleasure, grabbing his head to try and pull him closer. He ran his tongue over my nipple in his mouth, and moved to do the same to the other one. When he finished, I whined.

But when Red Eyes smirked at me, his hands moving lower, I stopped complaining. He rubbed me through my panties, making a sound come out of me that made me blush.

"Damn, Halle. You're really wet." He said. Wow, he liked using the D-word.

"You do that to me." I said, pulling him in for another kiss when he literally ripped the panties off of me. I gasped, and he chuckled.

He grabbed my butt and forced my legs over his shoulders. "Close your eyes." He said. I listened, not wanting him to get mad and stop.

I felt his fingers slide up my slit, and moaned, feeling how wet I was. Red Eyes hummed, shoving two fingers inside me. He moved them in and out as I groaned in bliss. His thumb rubbed my clit, and he almost pushed me over the edge before he stopped.

"What?" I yelled, my eyes shooting open.

"Shhh. The baby's asleep. And close your eyes again." He ordered. I obliged.

I held in a loud yell as I felt his tongue slide in between my folds. He kissed above my opening, on both sides, and underneath, but never on.

"You're such a tease." I gasped, keeping my eyes shut.

"And you love it." He replied. I chuckled, knowing he was right, before he thrust his tongue inside me.

This time I did scream, and my hips bucked against his head. He held my legs in place as he shoved his tongue in and out of my, rubbing against my walls while he did. He moved out to lick and suck on my clit, and very soon, too soon, I came, screaming.

Red Eyes moved back, licking his lips and letting my legs fall. "I think you're my favorite food." He said, moving up to kiss me again.

"It's my turn again." I said against his mouth, flipping us over for the millionth time. His tongue rubbed my lips, making me moan.

I pulled away, making him frown at me. His eyes widened, though, when my hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers with both hands. I fiddled with it a bit, teasing him like he did me, causing him to whine a bit. I smiled at the noise, and finally pulled his boxers down his legs. Before I could think too hard about it, I wrapped my hand around him.

"Hmnum!" Red Eyes purred, his eyes closing in content. I started pumping my hand up and down his length like I had done in before times. I continued doing this for a minute until he was panting.

When I stopped, he looked at me with a hurt look in his eyes. "It's called teasing." I said. "Sound familiar?" I bent my head down to his chest, and ran my tongue up his stomach, pausing at his nipples to lick them, making him shiver violently.

"God, I hate you." He said, making me smile.

"You won't after this." I moved down so that I was level with his manhood. I placed my tongue at the base of him, and dragged it upward slowly, making him moan loudly.

"Oh, God, Halle." Red Eyes groaned. "Please."

"Please what?" I said, leaning in close to him.

"Do it!" He growled.

"Well then. Like this?" I said, taking his head into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it.

"Halle!" He squeaked, making me smile. His hips bucked against my head, pleading for me to take in more. I grabbed his hips to keep his from doing that again, and took as much as I could of him into my mouth.

Red Eyes cried out, and his fingers tangled in my hair. I dragged my tongue on the bottom of him, and sucked, hard. He moaned, and I started humming, making my throat vibrate.

"Uhn!" He cried as I sucked again. "Halle, I'm…I'm gonna'…"

He was silenced for a moment, and I hollowed my cheeks out. He screamed loudly, coming in my mouth. I waited until he was done and swallowed, pulling off of him. I went up to snuggle into his chest while he got over his orgasm.

It was about five minutes before Red Eyes opened his eyes again. He looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"I freaking love you." He said, getting up and pulling me under him.

"I guessed that much." I replied, kissing him. I felt him against my entrance, and he continued to kiss me before thrusting inside me.

I grunted a little, because it hurt for a moment, but after a few seconds, I felt that familiar need. "Go." I whispered on his mouth.

He pulled out slowly, and came back in, letting me get used to it for a minute. "Faster." I groaned. He listened, moving as fast as he could.

I yelled in pleasure, and Red Eyes reached over to the side table to grab the almost-empty bottle of whipped cream. He sprayed the rest of it on my chest again, and licked it off while still pounding into me.

I ran my nails down his back, making him moan. He kissed me hard, and I could taste the whipped cream. My legs wrapped around his waist, making him hit new spots inside me that made me scream loudly.

That's when the door opened.

I could see Chasey's head appear in the door, and she started saying something before she saw what she was interrupting. Red Eyes never stopped, and Chansey stepped out of the room silently and shut the door behind her.

Without realizing it, the burning in my stomach had grown very powerful, and after a few more thrusts from Red Eyes, I was on the edge. I could tell he was too, so I bucked my hips against him once, making us both orgasm at the same time.

We screamed loudly, and I kissed him hard, muffling the loud noise. I clenched and unclenched on him, and after a minute, we both came down from the high. He slid out of me and lied next to me, pulling me into his arms. I snuggled onto his chest, closing my eyes.

After a minute of silence, I started laughing. Really, really hard. "What?" Red Eyes said, making me look at him. He was smiling, but he looked confused.

"D-did y-you s-see Ch-Chansey?" I laughed. He shook his head. Of course he didn't. He was too busy doing me.

"I'll t-tell you later." I gasped, calming down. He chuckled a bit, pulling me back up to him.

We lay there in silence. We could have stayed there forever, resting in each other's arms, but I heard a cry from the room next to ours. I glanced at the clock on the side table and groaned, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Red Eyes said, reaching for me.

"It's Chansey's lunch break." I answered. "I need to take care of Damon."

I threw on one of Red Eyes' shirts and ran to the baby's room. The small boy was crying in his crib, and I pulled him out gently, mumbling comforting words. I sat in the rocking chair in the bedroom, and sang to Damon quietly.

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one 

I heard a soft noise, and looked up to see Ukulele Pichu leaning on the windowsill, playing his instrument to the tune of the song. I smiled and continued.

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

When the song was over, Damon was fast asleep. Pichu was still in the window, playing his ukulele softly. I put Damon back in his crib, and turned to the door to see Red Eyes. He was smiling, looking back and forth between the baby and me.

"My boys." I said, moving over to Red Eyes and kissing him softly. He had gotten on a pair of boxers, so thankfully he wasn't ass naked in the baby's room.

He was the first to pull away, and he looked a little worried. "What?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"Did we use protection?"

Epilogue

Nine grueling months later, Damon had a little brother. We decided to name him John for the creator of the song that Damon loved.

John had brown hair like his mother and red-brown eyes like his father. He and the Pichu loved to play every day outside, and soon enough, Damon was old enough to watch after him while Red Eyes and I were both busy.

Life was good. Red Eyes took up a job with Nema (Now older.) fixing up old Z.Z. Flyers and giving them to the Pokemon Ranger Union. I continued being a Ranger, and when Damon was eight, he realized that he really wanted to follow in my footsteps. When he was old enough, he became a Ranger and worked with me around the Oblivia Region.

John was different. He loved the pokemon he met, and wanted them to stay with him instead of letting them go after they helped you. When he was ten, and before Damon was a Ranger, he set off away from us to go to the Kanto Region to become a Pokemon Trainer. His first pokemon was a Mudkip.

Damon's partner pokemon didn't come along for a long time. When it did, Damon couldn't be happier. He and his Murkrow could hardly get along any better, and when it evolved into a Honchkrow, Damon was thrilled. He ended up traveling to the Almia Region when he was sixteen, leaving Red Eyes and I behind.

We still got along. We still got it on every night, but we were a lot more careful. I loved him with all of my heart, and he did me. Yep, life was good.

We never had the heart to get rid of that whipped cream can.


End file.
